Las decisiones
by GinYang98
Summary: Una mirada a la paternidad de Donald (One-Shot. ¡Feliz día del padre!)


Deciciones.

Era un día normal en el bote. Y por normal me refiero al caos completo.

"¡PACO, LUIS, PAREN YA!" Escuché el grito de Hugo mientras él trataba de detener a Paco y a Luis porque se estaban peleando por algo. Yo estaba en la cocina estaba preparando la comida, y mis nervios iban en aumento tan rápido que estaban a punto de explotar.

"¡CHICOS, PAREN DE PELEAR AHORA MISMO!" No estaba de humor, y quería que todo esto se detuviera y así seguir con la cena, pero los niños estaban peor que otros días.

La pelea no se detuvo, y tuve qué darme la vuelta y salir de la cocina para detener a Paco y a Luis.

"ÉL EMPEZÓ" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡No me importa quién comenzó, necesito que se detengan! ¡Ahora mismo!", Tenía qué mantener la calma. Íbamos a cenar, como una familia normal...

Hasta que sentí humo en mi cara.

"... huele como a quemado" Hugo dijo, y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que la alarma contra incendios sonó.

"... ¡LA CENA!" Grité, soltando a los niños y corrí a la cocina para tratar de detener el fuego. Tomé una manta para hacerle aire pero en vez de apagarlo avivé el fuego.

En el instante, Huey intentó usar su Junior Woodchuck Guidebook para buscar cómo apagarlo pero se tardó mucho. Y Luis sólo se quedó grabando todo con el celular. Cuando vi que empeoré el fuego dejé la manta y mejor tomé la manguera de la cocina y eché agua sobre la estufa.

Ya no teníamos cena.

Y luego Paco llegó con el extintor y me lo echó encima.

... Ok ya no pude.

"... AAAAAAAAAH!" Quería gritarles, regañarlos y castigarlos de por vida! Pero luego me pregunté, ¿cómo es que terminé así? ¿Qué me fue mal? ¿Porqué me quedé a cuidar a los niños?...

 _Pensé: Pude ser marinero, como debía de haber sido. Pude seguir con las aventuras con mi tio, pude aceptar ése trabajo como actor, salir con Daisy muchas veces... Pude hacer muchas cosas._

 _¿Cuándo todo se fue al carajo?..._

 _Ah, ya. Fue ella._

 _Della._

 _Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada la verdad no pensé que fuera a terminar de ésta manera._

 _Fue un día viernes, veníamos Della, Scrooge y yo de Guatemala, ella había conducido el avión, pero todo el camino fue mareada. La verdad no sospechaba nada, tampoco mi tio, al menos así fue hasta que ella decidió decirnos que la disculpáramos porque iba a tener un bebé._

 _Digamos que fue de los días más felices de mi vida. ¡Iba a ser tío!_

 _Ella puso tres huevos a la semana. Ya estaba decidida a ser madre, estaba comprando todas las cosas para que Hugo, Paco y Luis crecieran y fueran buenos niños. Parecía bastante feliz en tomar ésa decisión..._

 _Pero un día llegó a mi casa, y me dejó los huevos a cargo por un par de horas, que iba a salir con Scrooge a algún lado. No sé porqué no la detuve, ya que no volví a verla._

 _Desde ese día he dejado de tomar muchas oportunidades que me venían, he decidido dejar de hacer muchas cosas que me gustan..._

 _Recuerdo cuando ellos rompieron el cascarón. Primero Hugo, luego Paco, y al final Luis. Fue... Algo que me gustó ver. Esos pequeños patitos salir de esas cáscaras que los protegían, directo a una mantita que tenía preparada para cada uno. Sentí vida. La verdad..._

 _Recuerdo cuando dieron sus primeras palabras. Hugo fue el primero en decir algo, y dijo "Tio". Luego fue Paco, quien dijo "Leche". Y Luis más que nada balbuceaba mucho y llegó a decir "Tonto", y creo que se lo dijo a Paco._

 _Recuerdo cuando entraron al kínder. Paco fue el primero en entrar, emocionado, sin darse cuenta de que me iría. Hugo entró con algo de timidez pero pronto hizo un par de amigos. Y Luis al final entró, quien no quería separarse de mi pierna._

 _Recuerdo cuando Hugo se enlistó con los junior woodchuck, y el orgullo de su mirar cuando llegó a casa a enseñarnos a todos su primer insignia._

 _Recuerdo cuando Paco llegó a la casa con un libreto en mano, diciendo que le habían dado el papel principal en una obra escolar en primaria. Y cuando fuimos a verlo. Luis era un árbol en ésa obra, y Hugo era el narrador._

 _Recuerdo cuando Luis llegó a casa con sus primeras notas de matemáticas, y como lo habían invitado a ser parte de la estatal de cálculo mental. Y cuando ganó ésa medalla de bronce, y cómo empezó a buscar cosas brillantes por todos lados gracias a ésa medalla._

 _Recuerdo cuando les enseñé a ir en bicicleta, cuando les enseñé a nadar, cuando tuvieron sus primeros raspones, golpes, la primer enfermedad que tuvieron..._

 _... Recuerdo cuando mi vida cambió de ser sólo mía y mis miedos a cuidar de estos tres niños. Traviesos, difíciles, diferentes, hermanos..._

 _¿Saben algo?... No me arrepiento de haber tomado ésta decisión._

Me limpié la cara tras tranquilizarme un poco.

"... ¿T-Tío Donald?..." Paco alzó un poco la voz, con miedo.

"... Vaya, la cena se arruinó. ¿Quieren una pizza?"

"... ¿N-No estás enojado?..."

"Un poco, pero éstos accidentes pasan..."

"..." Los tres se voltearon a ver.

"Entonces, ¿pizza?"

"... De peperoni" Dijo Luis, ganándole a Hugo y a Paco.

Y no voy a cambiar ésta vida. Ya que es perfecta como es.


End file.
